Escribiendo un Fanfic
by Vodk
Summary: Resulta que soy una chica normal, bueno quizás el color de mi cabello sale de esa etiqueta de normal pero si obviamos eso, entro en la categoría de chica normal. Tengo gustos muy particulares entre ellos escribir fics, pero el pequeño error esta cuando alguien que no debe leerlo mete sus ojos y sus narices donde no le importa. Esto es un fic dentro de un fic. Disfrútenlo
1. PROLOGO

**Titulo del fanfic: **Escribiendo un Fanfic

**Autor/a:** Vodk

**Género:** Romance, comedia.

**Clasificación:** +15

**Advertencias**: UA, puede que lleve un poco de lenguaje fuerte y Lemon.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoría sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

**Serie:** Naruto

**Resumen:** Resulta que soy una chica normal, bueno quizás el color de mi cabello sale de esa etiqueta de normal pero si obviamos eso, entro en la categoría de chica normal. Tengo gustos muy particulares entre ellos escribir fics, pero el pequeño error esta cuando alguien que no debe leerlo mete sus ojos y sus narices donde no le importa.

**Publicaciones:** MSS y

**PROLOGO. **

Me encuentro frente a mi computadora portátil, acostada en mi cama, a lo lejos escucho la cantaleta de mi mamá diciendo que los electrónicos no deben encontrarse encima de la cama, no sé cómo le explico que me ha quedado claro pero que igual lo seguiré haciendo. Muy bien jamás le diré eso, sería como darle una cachetada y eso implicaría castigo seguro de aquí hasta no sé cuándo.

A mis 22 años me considero una chica genial en realidad, dirán que modestia esta mujer, pero en realidad es que soy feliz, tengo amigos algo extraños pero los tengo y es lo que vale, voy a la Universidad estudio Administración de empresas, amo la lectura y la escritura, me gusta el baile y soy fácil de observar, es decir ojos verdes, piel nívea, estatura promedio, buena retaguardia, la delantera algo plana pero llamativa, en fin tengo mi encanto.

En estos momentos me encuentro escribiendo algo que se conoce como un FANFIC, a ver estoy segura que ustedes saben exactamente de qué estoy hablando, lo que les vengo a contar es de como mi mejor amigo termino leyendo un fic donde él era el protagonista de mis lindas e inocentes fantasías. Bendita la hora en que le dije que leía Fanfic y cómo podía el leer algunos, recuerdo ese día como si fuera hace un mes. Muy bien fue hace un mes, estábamos sentados debajo de uno de los árboles del campus de la Universidad, cuando me pregunto qué hacía tan concentrada en la Tablet, intente quitarle la idea por Dios que sí, pero el muy, no se me ocurre nada hiriente porque el condenado me encanta, se me había olvidado el detalle, me quitó el aparatito de mis manitas y leyó un fragmento de la historia, gloria a Dios era algo decente, moriría de la pena donde hubiese visto alguna escena no apta para sus pulcros ojos negros.

Ese día me pidió detalles de cómo funcionaba aquello de los Fanfics como él decía, yo no le di importancia, no pensé que le hubiese llamado la atención, error en una serie de errores Sakura Haruno, ah sí, ese es mi nombre Sakura Haruno, resulta que siempre hay que pensar lo peor y yo sinceramente no lo pensé, para ser más clara aquí les va mi historia.

_Vodk: Me complace presentar ante ustedes mis historia esperando que sea de su agrado. _


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1.**

La tranquilidad apacible del Campus universitario en la Universidad Autónoma, estaba a punto de terminar a 5 minutos de cumplirse las primeras dos horas de clases. Yo me encontraba con la vista perdida desde la ventana de mi salón, observando el vuelo grácil de un pájaro; se han puesto a detallar como mueve su cuerpo entero para producir el vuelo, realmente es algo de admirar. El profesor dijo sus últimas palabras de despedida que no fueron más que el dictamen de un demonio del averno anunciando parcial para dentro de dos semanas, joder, ¿Qué acaso no entienden que uno tiene una vida sexual, digo social?

Salí con paso sereno y en medio de los pasillos me encontré a mi tortura personal o mejor dicho mi mejor amigo, un chico de más o menos 1,77 cm, con un rostro de encanto, ojos oscuros, labios delgados, cabello negro revuelto, el concepto de "peinado" creo que fue algo a lo que él le dio un nuevo sentido, anchas espaldas, brazos fornidos, bien era un tipo que cualquier mujer babea, pero como no todo en este mundo es perfecto tenía que tener una jodida personalidad que a veces es verdaderamente exasperante.

Al encontrarnos en el pasillo, me sonrió ladino, mostrándome sus mejor sonrisa de Colgate u Oral B, mejor Oral B, la que usan los dentistas, me clavó sus ojos negro como detallándome, desvíe la mirada, es que ese hombre no era ni medianamente consciente del efecto que tenía en mí.

-¿Qué dice mi mejor amiga en el mundo?- vaya hoy andamos conversadores, porque este tío no es de mucho hablar, al contrario su zona de confort son los silencios, aunque cada silencio es particular, bueno que no se note lo enamorada.

-Dice que esta aburrida de clases donde los profesores son tiranos de quien sabe que cuenca del tártaros –fastidiada y aburrida de mis queridos profesores suspire aliviada de haber liberado algo de tensión. –Pero estoy bien y tú ¿Qué cuentas?

-Realmente nada, ya que estas tan aburrida vamos a descansar un rato tengo hora libre – me tomó de la mano haciéndome seguir su paso, su tacto me hacía sentir tranquila y un poco idiota también, ni si quiera me negué sabiendo que tenía clase en la siguiente hora, que más daba.

Me deje guiar por sus pasos, hasta que llegamos a un frondoso árbol retirado de los edificios del Campus, por lo general esos sitios son los Moteles predilectos de los universitarios, algo que realmente me genera estrés e indignación, es que por Dios mujeres como se dejan comer literalmente al aire libre y a la vista de público. Bueno lo de al aire libre me resulta interesante pero no a la vista del público. Nos acostamos y dejamos que la brisa acariciara nuestros cuerpos, el extendió sus brazos en la grama y me miro de reojo.

-Ven –me miraba tranquilo, invitándome a acostarme a su lado, mi corazón se puso a mil por hora mientras que me dirigía a su regazo, mil veces masoquista yo que me permito esos momentos.

-Gracias – le dije mirando hacia el lado contrario de su rostro – necesitaba relajarme.

-Cuando agradeces al menos mira a la cara Sakura – esto no estaba planeado, tomó mi rostro y lo giro hacía el de él, nuestras narices estaban a punto de rozar y mi cara debía estar roja de la impresión. ¿Qué pretendía?, de repente se volvió a su puesto sin más.

-Dormiré un rato Saku – Muy bien yo lo mato, o sea cree que puede hacer algo así y esperar que mi mente no se haga las mil y un conjeturas, quise reclamar algo pero cuando reaccione al mencionado chico de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, estaba plácidamente dormido, me enterneció verle tan tranquilo, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión serena. Verle así me hizo olvidar mi creciente rabia hasta ese momento.

Mientras mi adorado tormento dormía, me recosté al tronco del árbol, saque mi Tablet y me dispuse a leer un Fanfic que había llamado mi atención hacía días y es que leer fanfics me permitía soñar con las parejas anime que más me encantaban, empecé mi lectura y en menos de un minuto para mí ya no existía el mundo.

Estaba tan sumida en mi lectura que no me di cuenta cuando Sasuke se posiciono a mi lado, mientras su mirada viajaba de mi rostro a la pantalla de mi Tablet.

-¿Qué lees tan concentrada Sakura? – mi respuesta fue automática.

-Un fanfic Nalu, es realmente encantador como la autora mezcla la personalidad de los personajes con la trama de la historia- muy bien les explicare que ocurre, leer y escribir me apasiona es mi hobbie y una de mis grandes debilidades, si me hablas mientras estoy tan metida en ello responderé únicamente de forma autómata.

-Mmmm y ¿Qué es un fanfic?- no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla y más aún no era consciente de que la información que le estaba dando a Sasuke sería un arma de doble filo más adelante.

-Sasuke es una historia inventada donde se toman personajes de un anime, serie, libro, de lo que prefieras o incluso puede que encuentres fanfics donde todos los elementos son originales del autor.- se instauro un silencio prolongado y yo seguía con mi lectura.

-¿Cómo hago para leer alguno? – dijo con tono de interés.

-Puedes usar cualquier buscador o registrarte en algún foro, yo estoy registrada en un foro llamado love anime – muy bien en este punto tenía que haber cerrado la boca, pero no yo aún estaba metido en mi mundo.

-¿Y cómo apareces registrada, escribes historias? –muy bien esta pregunta se convertiría en mi perdición.

-Como Saku28 y si escribo Sasuke, ya déjame terminar de leer – de la nada me arrebato el pequeño aparato de las manos, leyendo en voz alta un párrafo del fanfic en cual me encontraba inmersa, era corto solo constaba de un capitulo.

-Hoy en día, Karin se encuentra atrapada en el cuerpo de mi Sakura en una clínica mental, a veces la voy a visitar pero el rojo sangre de sus ojos hiela mi ser y me aparta de ella, otras veces la veo de lejos con la esperanza de que algún día vuelva a ser Sakura. Pero un día como hoy 31 de octubre noche de halloween, veo a Sakura caminar junto con Sasuke por los pasillos de la casa, eventualmente oigo sus risas y cuando escucho algún golpe ya sé que ella se enfadó con él. Sencillamente hay amores que están destinados a fundirse así sea en el más allá. Muchos dicen que debemos temer más a los vivos que a los muertos, pero me ha quedado claro, que depende de que muerto estemos hablando (Tomado de un One de mi autoría: Ni en sueños puedes escapar, publicado en MSS)- finalizó su lectura con voz de ultratumba mientras me miraba con cautela, hasta que se decidió a preguntar – Sakura ¿Quién escribió esto? ¿Por qué tú y yo somos los personajes? – mis ojos jades hicieron un círculo perfecto.

-A ver Sasuke te explico- dije con obviedad- nuestros nombres no tienen ley de exclusividad para nosotros así que si la Autora los escogió saber porque fue y lo escribió una chica que se hace llamar Vodka no sé quién sea, Sasuke me voy ya tengo clase –le quite la Tablet de las manos y deposite un beso en su mejilla mientras me dirigía a mi clase.

No volví a saber de Sasuke en todo el día, llegué a casa, no había nadie pues mis padres habían ido a un viaje de negocios, no éramos gente adinerada solo vivíamos cómodamente. Encendí en computador mientras me servía un vaso de Jugo de Naranja con galletas de sal y mantequilla, algún día me arrepentiría de esa adicción a las galletas con mantequilla. Mientras preparaba mi merienda pensaba en todas las sensaciones que había despertado en mi Sasuke y fue ahí donde se encendió la lámpara de Neón, daría rienda suelta a todas mis ideas escribiendo un Fic.

Me dispuse a ubicarme frente a la computadora en la barra de la cocina y mientras deba una mordida a mi galleta, empecé a teclear en el foro:

_**Título del fanfic:**____Fantaseando con mi mejor amigo___

_**Autor/a:**__Saku28___

_**Género:**__Romance__, comedia. ___

_**Clasificación:**__+15___

_**Advertencias**__: Tendrá algo o bastante de lemon como estén mis hormonas en ese momento. _

_**Serie:**__ VR___

_**Resumen:**__Fantasías todos las tenemos, las mías con mi mejor amigo._

_**Publicaciones:**__Love Anime._

_**Prologo. **_

No soy experta en cuestiones del amor me atrevería a decir que mi experiencia es inservible, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que lo que siento por mi mejor amigo y lo que me hace imaginar a diario se acerca mucho a lo que podríamos definir como amor.

Sus ojos, no más bien su mirada es un elixir realmente atrayente, el susurro de su voz es una suave melodía que me lleva a otros espacios, su sola presencia ya simboliza dejar mi cordura de lado. Este será un paseo por todas las fantasías que tengo con mi mejor amigo Saske.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos de haber publicado mi primera idea, cuando un usuario nuevo comentó.

_Onix23: Muy interesante tu idea Saku28, espero con ansias el primer capítulo. _

Bueno eso fue rápido, pero al menos la idea estaba cobrando vida no, muy bien mañana sería otro día y quizás escribiría el primer capítulo de la historia, porque material tenía y bastante.


	3. Chapter 2

Hola a todas, gracias por seguir mi historia e inspirarme a seguir con ella. Agradezco el tiempo que se han tomado en dejarme sus comentarios son lo máximo: Hina91, cherry627, CherryPancake y Andromeda. Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea de su agrado y contar así mismo con sus valiosas apreciaciones.

**Aclarando una vez mas que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Mi historia es sin fines de lucro, con el fin de entretener. **

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

Los rayos del sol entraban traviesos por la ventana, jugando en mi rostro para levantarme, me moví de un lado al otro escondiéndome hacía la sombra de mi almohada, abrí un poco mi pequeño orbe jade, dirigiendo mi dulce mirada hacía mi mesa de dormir, de repente sentí como el baldado de agua fría cayo en mi armonioso cuerpo, eran las 7:15 a.m, y yo definitivamente no tenía la avidez de estar lista completamente a las 7:30 a.m que seguramente el sexy azabache Uchiha estaría puntual como siempre esperándome en su auto.

Di un brinco de la cama, me dirigí hacía el baño y como pude me di un sargentazo es decir, solo me lave las partes que lo requieren, pero eso nadie lo tiene porque saber. El nido de pájaro que tenía en la cabeza, cedió ante los milagros de Suavetin, mi crema para peinar favorita, así que me hice una coleta alta, me puse mis jeans, una blusa blanca, unos aretes porque ojo ese es el accesorio que jamás puede faltar y unas baletas negras. 7:25 am, nuevo record, pero no pode cantar victoria cuando en mis oídos sonó el timbre de mi apartamento anunciando por voz de mi portero que mi querido Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la puerta esperándome.

Baje con toda la delicadeza del caso, total había llegado cinco minutos antes y realmente iba lamentando el no haber comido nada de desayuno, salude amablemente al Sr. Kakashi quien cuidaba de la entrada de mi edificio, era un tipo algo extraño pero siempre había mostrado cierto cariño espacial conmigo y Sasuke. Y ahí estaba el una polo negra, unos jeans, ese olor particular y refrescante de su aroma combinado con Lacoste Red, ese mis estimadas lectoras, ese es el futuro padre de mis hijos, por Dios que sí.

-Hola Saku. ¿Lista para iniciar el día? –tenía una sonrisa reluciente, no sé qué le habría pasado en eso días pero realmente irradiaba buena energía.

-Bien Uchiha, ¿Qué te traes, llegas temprano y esa sonrisa? – le di un leve codazo y le dedique una sonrisa sincera, con él todo era sumamente sencillo.

-Nada chica, suave, vamos a la U.

Así nos pusimos en marcha para ir a la universidad, en el recorrido yo iba patrocinándole un concierto gratuito de Katy Perry.

-I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire,Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar, Louder, louder than a lion…

-Sakura cantas peor que un gato mientras lo bañan – me miraba con clara muestra de burla, mientras yo solo inflaba las mejillas en señal de molestia.

-¿Qué haremos con el prodigio de la música? – Y entonces como siempre tenía que hablar más de la cuenta, el tiempo pareciera haberse detenido y mis sentidos solo se enfocaron en él que sin perder la vista del camino, comenzó a cantar como si eso fuere lo más natural de su mundo.

Su voz era armoniosa y el silencio en el auto hacía gala a su interpretación:

-Cuando me acaricias con tus labios y me besas tan despacio, la vida comienza otra vez. Es como si nunca hubiese estado sumergido en otros brazos…- continuo cantando con tal facilidad, que yo embelesada cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por aquel dulce momento, jamás había escuchado aquella melodía pero era sencillamente hermosa.

El carro se detuvo y la voz de Sasuke se perdió en el tiempo, cuando de la nada, una leve presión se posiciono en mis mejillas, abrí los ojos lentamente ya habíamos llegado, Sasuke se había quitado ya el cinturón y sus labios estaban posados tiernamente en mi rostro, sentí que mi temperatura alcanzaba más de 100°C y mi rostro estaría más rojo que los tomates que a Sasuke tanto le encantan. Aunque pensándolo bien si dejaba mi rostro como un tomate quizás se fijaba en mí, muy bien eso era un riesgo que no iba a tomar.

-Entonces ¿Soy o no un prodigio de la música?- me dijo con total arrogancia.

-Eres más ordinario que un sapo en una pecera- conteste y nos echamos a reír con mi comentario, hasta que el estómago nos empezó a doler, el me miro divertido y sonrió ladino.

- Ay Sakura, clamaras por esta voz- se acercó a mi oído y con voz ronca dijo- por cierto revisa tus niveles hormonales – Muy bien con eso él había elevado mis niveles hormonales, no tuve tiempo de decir nada porque ya él estaba fuera del auto.

Salí del carro mientras mi corazón latía desbocado, nos despedimos y cada uno fue a sus clases, caminando hacía mi salón no podía dejar de pensar en la canción que cantaba mi azabache amigo, en su último comentario, por Dios Santo que me volvería loca. El efecto de Suavetin estaba siendo inútil debido a los nervios que me manejaba, debí haber comprado Sedal Ceramidas.

El día pasó sin muchas sorpresas, profesores, clases, nada nuevo realmente, todo en la normalidad de un día de clases. No había visto a Sasuke y quizás eso me ponía un poco de malas pulgas, hoy no regresaríamos juntos puesto que él salía a las ocho de noche, mientras yo quedaba libre a las cuatro de la tarde, aún faltaban dos horas de clase y yo me encontraba en hora libre. Entonces decidí descansar bajo el árbol donde el día anterior había estado con Sasuke.

Ya bajo el árbol, la brisa empezaba a mecer mis cabellos, haciendo que mis ojos pelearan con mi voluntad de estar en mis cinco sentidos. Sin embargo fue casi inútil, me recosté hacía al tronco y poco a poco fui quedando dormida.

Empecé a sentir como un suave tacto acariciaba sutilmente mi piel, no sabía si aquello era un sueño o era real pues no podía levantarme, aquellas caricias dibujaban líneas invisibles desde mis cuello hasta el inicio de mis senos, era un trayecto de un ir y venir constante, cuando de repente siento que en mi hombro cae algo húmedo y con olor algo desagradable. Me estremezco de inmediato y abro los ojos, a mi alrededor no había nadie, que fue aquello ¿Un sueño acaso?

No, lamentablemente no era un sueño un dulce y pequeño ruiseñor había hecho de mí su baño personal dejando en mi hombro la prueba contundente de que este baño era de su propiedad, joder y mil veces joder, pero entonces ¿Qué habían sido aquellas caricias?

-Hoy en día uno no puede tomar una siesta en paz porque literalmente se lo cagan – vocifere claramente molesta, el ruiseñor salió volando ante tanto ruido mientras que yo me dispuse a irme al apartamento, no pretendía seguir en clases después de aquello.

Llegué a mi apartamento dejando mi bolso en la pequeña mesa del living, estaba realmente cansada, tome mi celular y le puse un mensaje a Sasuke para avisarle que ya estaba en casa y no se fuese a preocupar.

Revise mis mensajes cuando vi uno de un número no conocido:

_Si los Dioses alguna vez existieron, tú serías la envidia de todo el Olimpo, eres preciosa princesa. _

Muy bien esto subía el ego y el autoestima, sin embargo, no era de contestar ese tipo de mensajes, si mandaban otro lo respondería mientras no. En menos de dos segundos Sasuke contestó:

_Muy bien Saku, yo llevaré a la profesora Anko a su casa y te escribo al llegar a la mía._

_Por cierto, ¿Ya revisaste tu nivel hormonal? _

Bien, era claro no solo el pájaro me había cagado el día, sino que Sasuke con su puto nivel hormonal que no entendía porque lo decía empezaba a molestar y además se largaba con la profesora Anko, por Dios esa señora le tenía ganas porque jodidos no se daba cuenta, recordé la ropa que llevaba hoy, se me calientan las mejillas de recordarlo e inevitablemente mi cuerpo me hizo sentir aquellas caricias en mi cuello. Muy bien, necesitaba un baño como el de Jack y Rose en el Titanic sin nada de tablas salvavidas.

Me duche pretendiendo olvidar mi día, tome mi computador y me senté en el sillón de mi cuarto para buscar toda la inspiración del mundo, busque la canción que Sasuke cantaba en el auto y me deje guiar por los acordes y tonadas de aquella melodía para poder escribir. Empecé a leer los mensajes que tenía en mi nuevo proyecto, lectores que apenas ingresaban al foro apoyaban la idea mientras algunos antiguos me animaban a escribir, me motive y di rienda suelta a mi imaginación con los sucesos del día saldría algo bueno.

_Hola a todos, gracias por el apoyo a mi nuevo proyecto. Realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Es para mí un placer presentarles: Fantasía 1, no prometo que sean largos la idea es que serán un conjunto de fantasías que cualquier puede tener. Sin más aquí les dejo:_

**_Fantasía 1. _**

_Una venda cubría sutilmente mis orbes jade mientras brisa acariciaba mi cuerpo, el sonido de las hojas con el movimiento del viento eran una sinfonía exquisita para mis oídos, pero todo podía mejorar, con sumo cuidado él se posiciono sobre mi cuerpo, sabía que aquello era extraño, quizás algunos pensarían que retorcido, pero que podía decir: me encantaba mi mejor amigo. _

_Sentí su peso sobre mi cuerpo, su aliento rozó mis oídos y una dulce melodía empezaba a embriagarme, sus manos empezaron a acariciar todo mi cuerpo viajaban por mi abdomen y subían por mi pecho, me había quitado la camisa y solo me acompañaba mi sujetador. Mi cuerpo se erizaba ante el contacto y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme cuando mi azabache amigo dejo de cantar para darme un beso en el nacimiento de mis pechos. _

_Hice un intento para levantarme, pero él me aprisiono con el césped dejándome nuevamente sin aliento, se acercó nuevamente a mi oído y en susurro nuevamente cantando dijo: "Me enciendes desde el alma a los pies"_

_Abrí los ojos abruptamente, acalorada sintiendo mi corazón latiendo con fuerza y mi intimidad claramente humedecida, dos de la mañana, nuevamente estaba teniendo sueños fantaseando con Saske mi mejor amigo. _

Mire la pantalla de mi ordenador sintiéndome complacida y un poco acalorada por lo que había escrito, realmente fantaseaba con Sasuke y yo en algo así de comprometedor. Puse la computador en el escritorio, mientras me dirigía hacía mi cama, tome el celular y no había ningún mensaje, que jodidos contigo Uchiha, sin darme cuenta mi estrecha relación con la cama empezó a tener efectos y sin poderlo evitar nuevamente caí en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Vodk dice: Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado la continuación :) Y ver nuevamente sus reviews por acá. Nos leemos.


End file.
